Harakoni Warhawks
The Harakoni Warhawks are the Astra Militarum's elite airborne regiments of Drop Troopers raised from the the Hive World of Harakon. The Harakoni Warhawks are‎ predisposed by their world's environment to excel at Grav-Chute drops into planetary combat zones from orbit. This style of combat also increases the Warhawks' use of elite Tempestus Scions squads and small-unit tactics over those preferred by standard line troopers of other Imperial Guard regiments. Regimental History The Imperial Hive World of Harakon is a low-gravity planet with impossibly tall hive cities whose spires reach into the upper atmosphere. The Harakoni use grav-gliders to hunt vapourwyrms in the mountain valleys below their hives. This makes them fearless at high altitudes and natural experts at judging air currents. Their specialised abilities have found a home in the Imperial Guard where regiments drawn from Harakon act as elite airborne Drop Troops. Their generations-old adaptation to adverse gravity levels leaves the Harakoni Warhawks‎ predisposed to excel at Grav-Chute drops into planetary combat zones from orbit. This style of combat also increases the Warhawks' use of elite Storm Troopers Squads and small-unit tactics over those preferred by standard line troopers of other Imperial Guard regiments. Many an Imperial General or Warmaster owes their decorations and laurels to the bravery and experience of the elite regiments drawn from amongst the Harakoni Warhawks. The people of Harakon speak a highly deviant dialect of Low Gothic known as Konndar which has a distinctive sound and is given to the telling of many different sayings and aphorisms which Harakoni troops will knowingly repeat to one another while off-worlders look on bewildered. Notable Campaigns s assault carriers being escorted by a squadron of Vulture Gunships during the spearhead assault on Shardenus Prime]] *'Purge of the Contqual Sub-sector' (812.M41) - The citizens of the Contqual Sub-sector lived a decadent and carefree existence, believing they had created a paradise free from the ugliness found throughout much of the rest of the Imperium of Man. As far as Imperial scholars can determine, the taint of the Contqual Sub-sector began late in the year 812.M41 when the Contqual High Governor fell easy prey to the corruption of the Chaos God of Pleasure, Slaanesh. From the High Governor's court the taint spread quickly and within a single month the entire Sub-sector seethed with the corruption of Chaos. The task of cleansing the taint of such heresy during the campaign later known as the Purge of the Contqual Sub-sector was given to Clan Raukaan of the stalwart Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter, who vehemently despised Chaos in all its myriad forms. The Iron Hands were further augmented by Imperial Navy support, a Battlegroup of the Legio Astorum and multiple regiments of the Imperial Guard, which included two battalions from the 32nd Harakoni Warhawks. The Iron Hands soon identified the Industrial World of Shardenus as the heart of the corruption, with the cancer spreading from the Hive City of Shardenus Prime which served as the capital of the world. The task of cleansing Shardenus fell to Lord Clan Commander Arven Rauth and the Iron Hands' Clan Raukaan. The spearhead of the Imperial Guard assault against Shardenus Prime was carried out by the 32nd Harakoni Warhawks. They were honoured with the first strike of the glorious campaign against Shardenus Prime, carrying the fight to the heretical enemy. These elite troops were to drop behind the walls of the hive city from their Valkyrie assault carriers by Grav-Chute, break the walls and create a breach for the other Imperial Guard regiments assigned to the assault to come through. Such work was extremely dangerous and many of the Warhawks would not return. But as seasoned veterans, an elite amongst Guard regiments, the Imperial Command's trust was placed in the Warhawks' capable hands. The beleaguered Harakoni Drop Troops defended the areas of the walls they had taken, though their territory was inexorably whittled away by the Heretics. The main Imperial assault on Shardenus Prime, for all its speed and daring, had foundered in a bloody mire of destruction. Despite the high casualties sustained in the Warhawks assault, they were commended for their bravery and intrepidity in the face of overwhelming odds. *'Fall of Medusa V (999.M41)' - The Fall of Medusa V was a multi-sided military conflict fought on the Imperial Mining World of Medusa V in the Ultima Segmentum that was devoured by a massive Warp Storm in 999.M41. Luckily, the military forces of the Imperium of Man were able to evacuate the entire surviving civilian population of the planet before it was consumed. Before completing this evacuation, the world became the centre of a large military conflict between eight of the Milky Way Galaxy's major powers for control of the world, each for its own reasons. The 31st Harakoni Warhawks, known as the "Helldivers," fought in the massive Imperial Guard assault on Medusa V as the planet teetered on the brink of total annihilation. Dropping into their designated drop-zones by Grav-Chute, the Helldivers took up defensive positions in designated strategic points around the planet. Unknown to the Imperial forces, the Tau had established a chain of scientific facilities across the planet, eagerly attempting to penetrate the secrets of Warp travel. The 31st Harakoni fought a series of running battles with Tau Fire Caste Hunter Cadres, and were instrumental in disrupting the Tau's research, playing a key role in the inevitable Imperial victory. *'Siege of the Fenris System (999.M41)' - Elements of the Harakoni Warhawks helped to clear Svenngard's core islands of the initial daemonic invasion launched by Magnus the Red assisting elements of the Space Wolves, Iron Hands, and Ultramarines. *'Battle of Extremis Six (999.M41)' - The 998th Harakoni Warhawks deployed alongside other Astra Militarum Drop Trooper regiments such as the 352nd Elysian Drop Troops and the 142nd Etharic Seraphs, as well as the Tempestus Scions to the world of Extremis Six to enact vengeance upon warbands of Emperor's Children Chaos Space Marines and the Traitor Titan Legion called the Riotous Host for their extermination of the planet's population. Lucius the Eternal was also sighted on Extremis Six, and there were uncomfirmed reports that the Daemon Primarch Fulgrim had been seen for the first time in nearly 10,000 standard years. Regimental Combat Doctrine and Las-Carbine]] Most Imperial Guard regiments are recruited to serve as basic heavy infantry. But some worlds, due to their particular cultural or environmental circumstances, produce more specialised and elite regiments. Among this group of Imperial Guard units can be counted the Harakoni Warhawks, who serve as highly mobile, elite airborne infantry equipped with sophisticated aircraft and Grav-Chutes intended to be used for deep strikes behind enemy lines. The Harakoni Warhawks are among the best rapid-response, highly mobile heavy infantry regiments that can be deployed by the Imperial Guard. Harakoni Warhawks are provided with high-quality armour and weapons and are extremely well-trained due to the difficulty required in mastering the tactics of airborne assault using Grav-Chutes and Valkyrie Airborne Assault Aircraft and Vulture gunships for support. The natives of Harakon also comprise an unusually high number of elite Storm Trooper companies and Special Weapons squadrons within their unit organisation. When making a combat drop, the Harakoni Warhawks' prefer mass saturation drops on their primary objective to sow devastation and confusion amongst the enemy as a result of their sudden arrival behind enemy lines. However, because of their emphasis on mobility, Harakoni Warhawks do not make use of any of the standard Imperial Guard armoured vehicles from the Leman Russ tank to the Chimera armoured personnel carrier. As a result, Harakoni troops are often able to rapidly overwhelm the enemy and seize an objective, but they must be reinforced by other Imperial forces that possess heavier weaponry and armoured forces as they are unable to hold their objectives for long in the face of determined enemy resistance. During large-scale campaigns such as planetary sieges, the Harakoni combat doctrine favours hit-and-run tactics that focus on ambushes where the Warhawks regiments can concentrate their fire and mobility advantage to weaken the enemy and then disappear to repeat the process. In smaller engagements such as direct assaults on a fixed target, the Harakoni are capable of carrying out rapid assaults and maintaining their combat cohesiveness for several weeks without effective resupply. Wargear *'Las-Carbine '- All Harakoni Warhawks are armed with a lighter, cut-down version of the Lasgun known as the Las-Carbine. This weapon has a lower rate of fire and a shorter range than the standard Lasrifle, but is easier to carry and aim, often coming with a folding stock. Las-Carbines can be fired one-handed. *'5 Charge Cells' - Not every world within the Imperium maintains the capacity to manufacture a Charge Pack capable of releasing a limited laser charge at a time. Some must make do with individual cells that expend their entire capacity in a single rapid burst. These have sufficient energy for a single laser shot and must be swapped out once all of their shots have been expended. *'Autopistol' - Small but effective, Autopistols are a favourite amongst many Imperial military veterans as a supplement for their standard Lasgun. They have a faster rate of fire than most pistols and can put down most targets in a single burst of shells. *'Carapace Armour' - Carapace Armour is generally a sign of status and is mostly worn by Imperial officers and agents of the Inquisition. Made from moulded plates of armaplas, ceramite, or other strong materials, it can cover the entire body or just sections depending on the desired level of protection. Storm Troopers, for example, wear full body suits including a helmet, while most soldiers are lucky to gain access to just a simple chestplate to wear over more comfortable mesh or flakweave suits. Some bodysuits have slots designed for simple carapace plates to be inserted in, so that the overall suits can be rapidly configured for as much or little protection as desired. Damaged plates can be more easily replaced without requiring the purchase of an entire new suit. The troopers of the Harakoni Warhawks are considered elite forces and every Guardsman is outfitted with a full suit of Carapace Armour. *'Grav-Chute' - A Grav-Chute relies on anti-gravitic suspensor fields to counter the pull of gravity and slow its user's descent to a planetary surface. Two small jets on either side above the shoulders offer extra braking and manoeuvrability as well. Unlike a true Jump Pack, Grav-Chutes are designed only to allow the user to land safely from a long fall -- such as combat drop from a transport -- rather than leap into the air and begin powered flight. *'Type 5 Pressure Helmet' - Harakoni Drop Troops are equipped with these specially crafted helmets, which come with built-in respirators and breathing apparatuses intended for low-oxygen, high-altitude drops or for deployment in hostile environments like the vacuum of space or on worlds with toxic atmospheres. *'Micro-bead' - A Micro-bead or Comm-bead is a short-range radio wave communication device worn in the ear, good for communication out to about one kilometre (depending on weather conditions and intervening terrain). Each fits discretely in the ear, with higher craftsmanship models nearly undetectable in casual inspection. *'Photo-Visor' - These advanced lenses are designed to increase the amount of light waves hitting the retina of the eye, which enhances low-light vision to that point that even on the darkest nights its users can see almost as well as in full daylight. *'Combat Knife' - This one-handed melee implement is the ubiquitous back-up weapon for warriors all across the Imperium, be they lowly hive scum or the elite soldiers of a Planetary Governor. Some, such as the Catachan Fighting Knife, are designed for a specific purpose, whilst others are more generic in nature. *'3 Frag Grenades' - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments to fill a given circumference with deadly shards that prove to be a potent anti-personnel weapon. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. *'3 Smoke Grenades' - Smoke Grenades release a dense smoke which only obscures basic eyesight and optical based systems. They do not block detection systems that use heat or other spectral bands outside of normal human eyesight, but are much more widely available and easier to construct. *'Combat Backpack' - This combat backpack is comprised of durable metal composites and contains the soldier's air supply, Vox-caster, and any other vital supplies like rations and water. This piece of equipment was designed to be used in conjunction with the Type 5 Pressure Helmets. *'Vox-caster' - A Vox-caster is a standard and reliable radio wave communication device used to transmit over long distances, including to and from orbiting vessels. This allows communications with other Imperial personnel who possess Vox-casters. A Vox-caster's standard range is 100 kilometres, though better crafted variants exist that have longer ranges. *'Harakoni Imperial Guard Uniform' *'Poor Weather Gear' *'Basic Toolkit' *'Mess Kit & Water Canteen' *'4 Weeks' Rations' *'Survival Suit' - When working in harsh and extreme planetary weather conditions, survival suits are a must for Imperial Guard personnel. No matter if it is too hot or too cold, the suit can maintain proper body temperature and hydration via its excellent insulation capabilities. Using the differential between body temperature and outside temperature to drive thermoelectric power cells, the suit also has reclamation systems for turning sweat into drinking water. Most survival suits come complete with a hood, as well as goggles to protect the head and face. While it does not protect forever, for medium duration emergencies it can help sustain life until a rescue. *'Blanket and Sleep Bag' *'Rechargeable Lamp Pack' - Sturdy and reliable, glow-globes illuminate many an Imperial paveway and cathedral. Most portable ones are roughly the size of a clenched fist and can shine strong, yellowish light a dozen or so metres in width, lasting roughly five hours before their power pack needs recharging or replacing. *'Grooming Kit' *'Dog Tags' *''Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The Primer is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. No Guardsman should ever be found without possession of a copy of the Uplifting Primer for the punishment is severe. Notable Harakoni Warhawks Regiments *'31st Harakoni Regiment, the "Helldivers"'- The 31st Harakoni Regiment, the "Helldivers," fought in the multi-military campaign against the various enemies of mankind during the Fall of Medusa V in 999.M41. They fought against Tau forces throughout the campaign on the Mining World of Medusa V. *'32nd Harakoni Regiment' - Two battalions of the 32nd Harakoni deployed in support of the Imperial campaign on the world of Shardenus during the Purge of Contqual Sub-Sector. They were granted the honour of leading the Imperial Guard assault on the primary Hive City of Shardenus Prime as described above. During the subsequent fighting, the 32nd Harakoni died to a man. *'51st Harakoni Regiment' - The 51st Harakoni participated in the Siege of the Fenris System in 999.M41 in the campaign on the daemon-infested moon of Svellgard. *'73rd Harakoni Regiment' - Following the disastrous Raid on Kastorel-Novem in 992.M41, the survivors of the Elysian 181st were folded into the 73rd Harakoni Regiment. Through the lobbying of the Adeptus Ministorum, the 73rd Harakoni Warhawks was deployed to the Shrine World of Magdelene IX in the Forsarr Sector. Unsupported, the regiment was annihilated against the Orks of WAAAGH! Garaghak. *'998th Harakoni Regiment' - The 998th saw combat on Extremis Six against the forces of the Emperor's Children Traitor Legion. Notable Harakoni Warhawks *'Colonel Yris Aikino' - Commanding officer of the 32nd Harakoni Warhawks, Aikino was a fierce warrior, wearing his long red hair tied back in dreadlocks beneath his pressure helmet. During the Purge of Contqual Sub-Sector, he personally spearheaded the assault on the planet of Shardenus, on the primary Hive City of Shardenus Prime. He was the first Imperial trooper to breach the formidable defences of the large citadel. During the subsequent fighting against the Forces of Chaos, he was killed in action. Sources *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pg. 27 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pp. 31, 61 *''Gathering Storm - Part II - Fracture of Biel-Tan'' (7th Edition), pg. 84 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pg. 241 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid on Kastorel-Novem'', pp. 74-75 *''Legacy of Russ 4 - The Broken Crown'' (Short Story) by Robbie MacNiven *''Wrath of Iron'' (Novel) by Chris Wraight, Chs. 4-5,7 *''War Zone Fenris: Wrath of Magnus'' (7th Edition), pg. 40 es:Alcones de Guerra de Harakon Category:H Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium